Field
The present disclosure relates to the selective dispensing of a soft serve product and more particularly, to the selective dispensing of the soft serve product for at least partial encapsulation in a secondary food product such as farinaceous dough or baked product.
Description of Related Art
It has been found advantageous to selectively encapsulate, or at least partially encapsulate, a soft serve product within a cooked dough-based product such as a donut.
However, such encapsulation requires diversion of soft serve product from the normal dispensing route of the dispenser. Such diversion of the soft serve product introduces complications with presentation of the product as well as additional cleaning requirements of the dispenser.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus for the selective dispensing of soft serve product for encapsulation, or at least partial encapsulation in a separate food product, such as a farinaceous-based product.